broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Bullet Streak
Bullet Streak Bullet is a flying prodigy and the son of two members of the Wonderbolts. Naturally, he has been taught from a young age to devote his life to flying. He is almost guaranteed to be offered a place on the Wonderbolts team when he is old enough. Personality Bullet's biggest flaw is impatience, and he becomes very hot-headed quickly when he is forced to be patient. He has very little regard for other ponies' feelings, and this makes him extremely rude on occasion. Being the son of two Wonderbolts and one of the best flyers in Equestria for his age, he is used to other ponies clamoring for attention at his hooves, so on the rare occasion he meets somepony who does not immediately shower him in affection, he holds a lifelong grudge against them and makes it his mission to make them feel misery. He is shallow, judgmental, aggressive and overly-competitive; if ever somepony beats him at anything, he will stop at nothing to become better than them, and if he fails in this he will wallow in self pity. Deep down, he is making up for a lack of self confidence, since he feels constantly under pressure from his parents and everypony else he meets to be perfect, and this has made him so afraid of failing that he's had to mask his true self under a layer of deceit. He has a soulful and compassionate side to him that rarely shines through, and although he may have countless thousands of ponies battling for his attention, he feels he has very few, if any, true friends. Appearance Bullet has a blue coat and a tossled pearl-grey mane and tail. His eyes are a deeper shade of blue than his pale coat. Background As a colt, Bullet was always moving from school-to-school, but the first school he ever attended was with Aerial Blaze and Mysterioso. Despite being a few years younger, he was placed in the same class as them due to his extreme flying talent. His parents, hoping this may help him secure a place on the Wonderbolts team when he was older, encouraged him to associate with Mysterioso (the daughter of Spitfire and Lightning Streak), in hope that they would marry when they were older and have children to carry on their generation of Wonderbolts. Thinking that Mysterioso would be a dedicated flyer, Bullet was eager to fulfill this task, as it may have boosted his reputation even further. However, he was appalled to find out how weak a flyer Mysterioso was, and he became angered and dismissive. Mysterioso realized how shallow Bullet was, and, in a rage, became the first pony ever to stand up to Bullet. Unsure how to react, he vowed revenge on her and swore her his enemy. Later that night, her words lingered in his head and he knew she was right. When Aerial Blaze was left alone after her closest friend, Mysterioso, left Cloudsdale, she saw through Bullet Streak's hard outer shell into his soft and sensitive side, and being the kind pony she was, she befriended him. At first, Bullet was reluctant to admit his sensitive side, but he felt so thrilled to finally have a true friend that he fully opened up to her eventually. More recently, he has started to develop some romantic feelings for her, but he is too awkward to admit to them. Category:Stallion Category:Pegasus Category:Male